boffandomcom-20200223-history
Deis
Deis is a character within the Breath of Fire Series. She is a blue-haired sorceress with a snake-like lower torso, similar to that of a Naga. Later in the series it is revealed that she is the sister of Myria and that she is also an Endless. About Seemingly ageless, she appears in both Breath of Fire and Breath of Fire II as the same individual, unlike Ryu and Nina. Regardless of her long lifespan, she is childish, irresponsible, and above all, lazy. Deis hibernates for several hundred years at a time inside a temple, guarded by spirits who stand over her. It is left ambiguous whether or not Deis is immortal, or if her hibernation process is actually a form of suspended animation. It is revealed in Breath of Fire IV that she is in fact immortal, one of the Endless. Upon reawakening, she seems to join up with the heroes on a mere whim. In Breath of Fire III, Deis first wakes up in fully-human body, but later reappears in her usual serpentine form. Early in the series, she is awakened, and does not recall much of her magic. Throughout the series, she grows more powerful. Biography Breath of Fire I Deis first appeared in the original Breath of Fire game, with her name mistranslated as Bleu. This is the only game in which you are forced to have her in your party. The party seeks her aid when the Empire attempts to use its new weapon against Prima. Breath of Fire II In the second game, she was an optional secret character, adding herself to your party if you should seek her out. Her lair is found approximately in the same location as in the first game, but she left for Hometown's Magic Academy. Breath of Fire III During the third game, Deis is rescued from her imprisonment by the team, and becomes a master. Later, after the defeat of Myria, she appears, and it is indicated that the two die together. She refers to Myria as 'sister', which explains why Deis is so stringent in her fight against her, and why she lives as long. Breath of Fire IV As Breath of Fire IV did not seem to be so directly connected to earlier Breath of Fire games, and it's debatable whether Deis is the same person (notably walking on legs rather than having a snake tail). She appears to be identical in skills and form. Within the game, Deis describes herself as being summoned, in the same manner as Ryu and Fou-Lu, from another world. In her case, the incarnation did not include a physical body, forcing her to inhabit the armour, which refers to her as Ershin which is the Japanese word for 'Master'. Due to people mistakenly believing the armour is referring to itself in the third person, and Deis herself disliking the name, the name 'Ershin' is given to the armour. This summoning could indicate that Breath of Fire IV takes part in a different world from the other games. Or, it could indicate that it takes place in the same universe, and, following her death, Deis was called from another world beyond the veil. Later in the game Ershin/Deis is the only character who will not fight against the combined Fou-lu/Ryu, defending until she is destroyed. Another theory is that Breath of Fire IV is the first game chronologically and the summoning refers to Deis' origin in this world. Game Data Breath of Fire III 3|AP= 3|PWR= 1|DEF= 3|INT= 3|AGL= 1|Ability=Inferno Blizzard Myollnir Sirocco Celerity|Criteria=2 Level Ups 5 Level Ups 8 Level Ups 12 Level Ups 15 Level Ups}} Skills Deis is considered a black (offensive) magic user. This is is opposite to Nina in the first game who uses almost entirely white (support) magic. All of Deis' spells are offensive; however, her skill set in Breath of Fire II and III also consist of powerful support spells. Gallery Image:DeisBF1.jpg|Deis from Breath of Fire Image:DeisBreath1.jpg|Deis again from Breath of Fire Image:DeisBF2.jpg|Deis from Breath of Fire II Image:Deiscollage.png|A collage of Deis' images from the first two games. Deissprite.jpg|Deis as she appears in Breath of Fire IV Deis_Sprite.png Trivia *In the American releases of Breath of Fire I and II, her name is switched to Bleu. *There has been some speculation that Deis and Myria might not be related after all, as in Japan it is quite common to call someone with higher authority "neesan", which in tail translates to the word "sister". }} Category:Characters Category:Breath of Fire I Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Masters Category:Protagonist Category:Endless Category:Playable Characters